Then and Now
by Tay-Lor C
Summary: The Greasers have arrived in 2008. How will they handle it? How will I handle it? How will the world of 2009 handle it? Read to find out. Rating for language and alcohol usage.
1. The Start

If I could begin to explain how it happened, I would. But nothing that happened those few fateful days in May made sense. I mean, is anyone ever going to believe my story? I didn't think so… It was that damned storm. Maybe I hallucinated the whole thing, but that certainly doesn't seem right. I'm going miss them…. A lot.

Coming home from a rainy rugby practice was never fun. Besides being sore, you were wet and smelled like a muddy field. What's even more fun then a soggy rugby practice? Having to walk home in the rain because your mother forgot to pick you up. Needless to say, by the time I got home, I was in no mood for shenanigans. Well, lucky me.

After my quick shower I could hear the thunder start to roll.

"Man, that's moving in quickly…" I blinked, really wanting to start to dry my hair before the power decided to go out.

So, I was quick to start the blow dryer, and maybe five minutes later, that's when I heard the loudest clap of thunder you ever heard, followed shortly by a blinding flash of lightening. I dropped the blow dryer and let out a scream—but not because of the thunder.

_Nope_.

There then what seemed to be several voices yelling in my bedroom.

I opened the door from the bathroom, making sure my towel was safely secured around me, and peeked into the dark room.

"Get off me, man!"

"What the hell just happened—"

"Steve finally did it—"

"--He crashed the car."

"I swear to **God**, when you get off me I'm gonna break your nose, Sodapop Curtis!"

"Yeah, and when he gets the hell off ya, anyone mind checkin' if Darry broke my ribs!"

"Sorry Dal…"

"He crashed the car!"

"Are we dead?"

"Well Johnny, if we're dead… I think we're in heaven cause there's a girl in a towel standing at the door."

"Wha—"

By this point, I had opened the door. There was a tangle of teenage boys dog piled on my bedroom floor. I stood blinking, "What the hell…"

"I ain't dead yet." A white-blonde boy growled from the bottom of the pile, "But I can't BREATHE!"

The boys finally started to stand, and I remained petrified in the doorway. You want to talk about awkward silence? We invented the awkward silence that day.

"Who are you?" I finally managed.

"Well, I'm Two-Bit Matthews and what's your name, dollface—"

"Shut up a minute, slick." The oldest looking boy stepped forward, and I had to back up. He was a strong looking guy… "Look, can you tell us where we are… or, er how we got here? This ain't some sort of hospital, is it?"

I shook my head back and forth in some sort of response. "No, you're in my—wait a minute, did you say Two-Bit Matthews?"

"Say, sure did. Do I know you from somewhere?" Two-Bit replied, grinning from ear to ear. "Told you I'm famous, Johnny Cade."

My mouth was twitching up into a smile. "Alright, very funny. Jokes on me boys, but who put you up to it?"

I was standing in my room, naked but for a towel, with seven boys who looked just like the Greasers from the Outsiders. No, not the actors, but I mean… they were exactly like they were from the book, but just as dreamy as in the movie.

"Joke? Alright, look ya dumb broad, where are we?"

I blinked and turned to the blonde who was giving me the stink eye. "Let me guess, Dallas Winston?" I smirked and laughed a little.

Dallas did not look particularly amused.

"Steve Randle, Johnny Cade, Sodapop, Darrel and Ponyboy Curtis. Oh, and of course: Two-Bit." I said pointing them all out.

"Uhh, we're not in Tulsa anymore, are we?" Darry asked looking around the room.

"Not even close, boyo…" I blinked at him, "In fact, I don't even think this is the right decade. It's 2008."

"WHAAAT."

"…yup." I let out a sigh, "So when you're done trying to kid around with me you can let yourselves out. However you got in…" I blinked looking to see if my window was broken.

"Look, err—um…."

"Taylor Ann."

"Taylor, we don't know how we got here." Ponyboy said.

I blinked at him, "Alright, okay, I'll play along. As long as you're here, you might as well sign your book. I mean, if I get to meet the Greasers might as well have some proof."

I moved over to my bookshelf and pulled the book out tossing it to Ponyboy.

"Book? My book?"

"Yeah, you're book."

The boys fell silent for a moment as Ponyboy read for a moment. "Golly, it's about us!"

I looked over at them, and studied Ponyboy's shocked (s_cared_) expression for a minute. My bored expression faded a little. "You're… you're not kidding are you?"

"Well, gee, thanks for cluin' in." Steve muttered.

My jaw dropped a little, to what I'm sure was a very attractive expression. Two-Bit slid over and put his arm around my still bare shoulders.

"Well boys, I don't see why we can't enjoy ourselves while we're here. So, dolly, Taylor Anna-Banana, do you mind if we stay here for a while well we sort this mess out?" He asked, grinning at me.

My blue eyes looked over at him and I nodded, slowly. "Uh, yeah. Shouldn't be a problem."

That came out of my mouth without thinking.

"Thanks, you're a doll." He smirked and got up, instantly looking around.

"Boy howdy, that's one weird looking television!" Ponyboy said, as he looked over at my computer. "How do ya change the channels?"

"It's not a TV." I mumbled and stood up, walking over beside him. "It's a computer."

"What's it used for?" Johnny inquired walking over to Ponyboy's side.

"All sorts of things: reading, homework, talking to friends, listening to music, watchin' TV, playing games, writing stories, drawing, keeping government secrets. You know, typical computer things." I said, my dry sense of humor getting the best of me.

"Gol-ly!" Ponyboy said.

"Ahh, you'll get used to it." I was still in shock. "Uh, so how's about I put some clothes on and I'll give you all the guided tour? From 1960s to 2008. Things are bound to have changed a little."

"I'd like that." Ponyboy said.

I sure as hell knew the rest of them couldn't care less.

"How about you _don't _put some clothes on, and we have a tour?"

Oh, _boy._


	2. The Learning

"Okay, well this is a CD."

"A what?"

"A compact disk. It plays music."

"… Like a record?"

"Yeah! We still have records around too, but CDs are a lot smaller. Actually, people have tiny computers called MP3 players that play music. They hold thousands of songs—"

"Alright, that sounds a little too crazy for me." Johnny said raising an eyebrow.

I smirked and rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Cade."

I threw a CD in the player. Ponyboy, Johnny and myself were all sitting in the living room. I was going to show them some new tunes.

"Are ya sure ya don't have any Elvis?" Pony said, flipping through the CD covers.

"Uh, probably… I mean, a lot of people still listen to Elvis. He is the King. But I'm gonna show you some quality music here…" I pushed the next button hard when a heavy metal tune came on. "Uh, well. When I say quality…"

Ponyboy and Johnny were the only two that opted to look around the house with me. I knew I liked those kids! But I kind of didn't want the rest of them wandering the house, so I sent them to the pool-room downstairs, hoping they wouldn't get into too much trouble. There were darts, a big pool table, and even had a record player set up downstairs. Sadly, I had forgotten about the bar fridge.

"So boys, got any questions?" I hit stop on the CD player. I'd teach them music appreciation later…

"Is the book any good?" Ponyboy asked.

"Um, which book?"

"The one we're in!"

"…Ooh, right." I smirked, "Sorry, brain cramp."

"What, you're in pain? Ya'll sure talk funny now-a-days." Johnny said with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure, I talk funny." I rolled my eyes.

Ponyboy sighed and repeated himself, "So, the book any good, Taylor?"

"Oh yeah, it's awesome. It's actually written from your point of you, Pony. Maybe you should read it." I slide it across the coffee table to him.

"Oh wow, really?"

"That's tuff enough." Johnny said smirking at Pony.

"_Heyyy, _dollface." Two-Bit's smooth voice came calling from the stairs.

"Yes, Mr. Matthew's?" I said, not bothering to turn and look at him.

"Do ya'll have anything to eat? Incidentally, accidental time travel is very famishing."

"Oh, I'm sure. Check the fridge… er, icebox…" But before I could finish my sentence, Two-Bit was up the stairs and in the kitchen.

I turned to Ponyboy and Johnny. "Johnny, don't break it!"

He was pressing the "repeat" button on the CD player, repeatedly.

What, was I the babysitter?

Johnny and Pony were content in the living room, and I took a moment to check myself out in the mirror, pushing some red hair out of my face. That's when I heard Two-Bit's voice from the kitchen.

"Alright! More BEER!"

Oooh. _Shit._


	3. The Sass

Running my little but as fast as I could up to the kitchen was no good. Two-Bit was already stuffing his jacket full of beers.

"Hey bud, those are my dads."

"His names not on it, is it?" Two-Bit said raising an eyebrow at me.

"No. But, Two-Bit…" I whined, glaring a little. Speaking of my father, shouldn't SOMEBODY be home? The thought was quickly gone from my mind as Two-Bit cracked the can and started downing it.

"You can have ONE!" I said crossing my arms.

"One?"

"One."

"Fine, I'll only have one." He said, shut the fridge door promptly and waltz over to the pantry door, swinging it open. "Glory, where do you keep the cake?"

"There's no cake, but I'm sure there's something else—"

"Eww, you eat goldfish?"

"What, no!"

He threw me a box of little orange crackers. I rolled my eyes, "They're crackers, not fish."

"Fish flavored crackers? Sorry dolly, but I don't think so."

"No, silly. They're crackers shaped like fish that taste like cheese."

_Now, that makes sense._

"Who came up with that idea?" He raised an eyebrow and I threw a few crackers at him.

"Oh, be quiet. They're pretty good though." I peeked over his shoulder into the pantry. "Damn, woman, what I'm I gonna cook for all of us?"

"Who are you callin' a woman?"

I grinned for a moment and then Johnny called my name.

"Hey, Taylor, what are these? They look like your CB's!

"CD's Johnny. CDs!" I turned the corner out of the kitchen and into the living room, leaving Two-Bit alone with the beer…

"Oh right. So what are these?"

"DVDs." I responded. "They're movies."

"Wha, how do you watch 'em?"

"DVD player, silly."

"Well, that explains everything." Johnny said blinking at me.

"Sure does. We should watch a movie tonight." I said looking back at Two-Bit entering the room… cracking another Budd.

"Like, head to the drive in?" Johnny asked.

"Nah, we can watch something here. How about some cartoons?" I smirked.

"Like Mickey Mouse!" Two-Bit exclaimed, almost spilling his beer.

"Yeah, I have some Mickey. Mickey's the greatest. He kicks major butt!"

Ponyboy looked at me over the cover of the book, raising his eyebrows. I smirked, "Hey Two-Bit watch your beer!"

"I can handle my drink."

"Sure ya can."

"HEY, you!" Dallas' voice rang from the top of the stairs.

I looked over at him, "My name is Taylor."

"I don't care. Look, ya crazy broad, I'm hungry. Fix me some food." Dally said and turned to start walking back downstairs to the poolroom.

My jaw dropped for the second time that day. "Excuse me! I don't think so, make some yourself, you lazy good for nothing—"

Apparently no one had informed Dallas Winston about the women's rights movement.

He turned around so quick to glare at me I almost yelped. Ponyboy's eyes went wide as he peered over the book cover again, and Johnny kind of squeaked. I glared at Dally, trying to stand my ground, but the truth was; I was scared of him. Scared for my short, young, virgin life.

He walked over, pointing a finger at me. "Did you just sass me?"

I didn't say anything, and he walked even closer. We were almost nose-to-nose. "Did you sass me!?"

"Yes, yes, I did! You big, greasy, slim ball!"

Ponyboy put down the book and stood up. Dally had lifted me up by the back hood of my shirt, my toes dangling above the ground my blue eyes wide.

"AHHHH, HELP! RAPE! MURDER! ATTACK! ABUUUUUUUSE!"

"WHAT?!"

And with that: I cooked dinner for seven teenage boys.


	4. The Fugly

I muttered under my breath as I pulled the hot plate of nachos out of the oven. If there was a nuclear attack, my house would have supplies for nachos for at least a year and a half. Maybe two.

Anyways, lucky for the boys I knew how to cook. Dallas was sitting at the table, glaring at me with his arms crossed, pretending to be watching the news on the tiny television that made it's home on the kitchen counter. I had taken the opportunity to frown every few minutes at him. Also stuck my tongue obnoxiously a few times. Two-Bit had taken a detour to the basement to check out my collection of Mickey cartoons, Pony and Johnny in close suit.

So it was Dally and I. Alone. Oh, the joy.

As I set the table, he continued to glare at me, and when I set down the food and called the rest of the boys up, I'd had enough. "Oh my fucking Jesus, Dally! Stop looking at me!"

"He's undressing you with his eyes…" Steve said through a mouthful.

I glared at Steve and then turned back to Dally. "You're gonna get it!"

"Stop sassing me, ya crazy broad!"

"Stop calling me a broad!"

"Stop being a bitch!"

I glared at him and crossed my arms. I was far beyond the point of no appetite. Steve snickered at me the whole time, and I could see Sodapop's pretty face cracking into giggles every few moments.

Thankfully, they inhaled dinner quicker then you could say "Boy howdy."

Even better then that, Darry and Pony offered to do the dishes and Soda dried them for me. _Oh, how I adore thee, thy fair Curtis brothers…_

Dally was still glaring at me, which had distracted me from keeping Two-bit away from the beers. Which by now, he had more then a few.

"Ey, dolly." He said as he walked over to me, and slung his arm over my shoulder.

"Two-bit, do I dare ask how much you drank?" I grinned, in spite of myself. "You seem pretty hammered."

"Ahh, just a few baby, just a few." He slurred and grinned.

I rolled my eyes, still smiling. "I'm not holding your hair back well you puke."

Ponyboy came out of the kitchen, drying his soapy hands on his sweater. "Hey, you said you had a bunch of movies… can we watch some?"

"Oh, sure!" I smiled, and grabbed Ponyboy and Two-Bit's arm, and ran down the stairs into the rec room, although I did take a peek around to the poolroom to make sure that the pool table wasn't being cut in half. Steve, Darry and Soda were playing pool… Dally was nowhere to be spotted. Johnny was the only one in the room, still looking through all the movies.

"C'mon dollface, let's watch some Mickey!" Two-Bit practically whined.

"Okay, okay…" I sighed and smiled at Ponyboy who made a face. "C'mon, why not?"

"Alright." Ponyboy said and followed me into the rec room.

I threw the tape into the VCR (after a thorough explanation of what a VCR was) and let the cartoons start to play. I was going to flop onto the couch beside Two-Bit-Drunk-McGee and Johnny, but someone grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into the chair before I could make it to the couch.

"EEE!"

"Hello, baby." Dally grinned, obviously amused by the fact that he could scare me.

I swatted his arm, "Don't touch me, Dallas!"

"YEAH, don't touch her!" Two-Bit cried from the sofa, followed by a stupid laugh. Ponyboy and Johnny couldn't help but chuckle… I was not amused.

"It's not funny." I pouted, "The big, fugly, monster-child is holding me captive."

(Okay, so it was _one _lie. Dallas Winston wasn't _fugly_).

Dally glared, "Fugly? What the fuck is fugly?"

"Fuckin' ugly."

"Ugly! I'm not ugly you little witch!"

"Maybe if you smiled once every ten years!"

"Will ya'll shut up!?" Two-Bit cried from the couch. "I can't hear Mickey."

Dally rolled his eyes, "Two-Bit, you're like a drunken two-year-old."

"That's because he is." I giggled, and then tried to loosen Dallas' vice-grip on my waist. I groaned and made myself comfortable, this is where I was going to be staying… He made that quite obvious, and if the beer breath wasn't enough to confirm it, the way he was petting my knee was.


	5. The Girl

So the movie rolled on, Two-Bit complained about how different Mickey looked, and I kept laughing at his attempts to speak clearly. Darry, Soda and Steve all came and pilled into the room, squishing onto the two sofas. Which was really hard to do, considering Two-Bit was being a jerk and lying across the biggest sofa. Dally, however, continued to hold me real close.

It was kind of scary.

Kind of really scary, to tell the truth.

I mean, it was Dallas Winston. The infamous hood, from New York! Arrested at the tender age of 10! Dally, the mugger of little kids, and the Grease who dated broads who two-timed him well he was in jail. Yeah, there's a boy to bring home to mom.

"Two-Bit how can you watch this crap!" Steve shoved Two-Bit over so he could have some more room to breathe.

Two-Bit grinned drunkenly, "Because it's the most amazing thing in the world! I mean—Steve. Think about it. This mouse… Look at him! Look! Look!" Two-Bit blathered on, making no sense at all.

I giggled at his drunkenness, until I noticed Dally looking at me curiously. My eyes narrowed a little, "Gonna let me go, Mr. Winston?" I whispered in his ear.

"Nope." He said quietly, and grinned rather proudly.

The rest of the boys couldn't see us, except for Johnny and Ponyboy who were sitting to the left of us. The rest of the boys were behind the chair, unable to see Dallas playing with my hair, or touching my legs.

I glared at him, wanting to swat his hand away. "Don't you _dare_ try anything on me. I know what you're like!" I whispered rather viciously.

"How do you know what I'm like?" he inquired, grinning his sly grin.

"The book, stupid." I growled lowly, and his grin turned to a snarl almost instantly.

"You're getting' sassy again, missy." He growled back.

I raised an eyebrow, "Like I care!"

He grabbed me by my face and pulled me in close, "Learn to care. You're such a strange broad, anyways…"

_I almost thought he was going to kiss me. _ My eyes must have been showing my surprise, because he backed off. I tried to recompose myself, "Why I'm I strange?"

"Since when do broads wear pants anyways…" He asked, touching around the waist of my pants.

"'ey buddy, watch it. Women have been wearing pants for a while." I rolled my eyes, pushing his hands off my belt.

"Why-d-ya wear so much black too? Gol-ly, you look like you're going to a funeral. You're a strange girl." He whispered in my ear, laughing softly.

"I look good in black." I mumbled, biting my tongue about using car oil as hair products…

"I think you'd look good in red." He said, catching my glance, and grinning like a wolf.

"Excuse me—"

Before anything else could be argued he was kissing me on the lips, my eyes growing wide. I was horrified, and briefly thrilled at the same time. I backed away slowly then suddenly shoved him really hard, causing myself to fall backwards off the chair.

The next thing I knew was that I was looking up at Dally from the floor, Johnny giving me a weird look from the couch.

"Boy, you sure you weren't drinking too, Taylor?"


	6. The Dogpile

I didn't know whether to scream, hide, run, or cry.

So I just sat there with a stupid blank look on my face. I shook my head and grinned at Johnny.

"I think I'm just a little tired."

He raised a dark eyebrow and smiled, "Right."

"IT'S MICKEY!" Two-Bit yelled from the couch.

I rolled my eyes, and stood up, giving Dally the stink eye. I was going to make my attempt escape for the safety of the sofa, but he grabbed my waist again and pulled me in tight.

"I see we're trying to escape." He whispered in my ear.

Now I was terrified. "Dalllly!"

I tried to catch Pony's glance from across the room, and he looked at me and shrugged. "So much for chivalry. Thanks for the help, Pony."

"Help? Help!? Who needs help?" Two-Bit stood up on the couch and looked around the room with his hands on his hips. "Ahh, I see. A damsel in distress! Well leave it to me, Super Keith, to save you!"

"Who the hell's Keith?" Steve muttered.

I laughed, but that was before I realized Two-Bit was running at the chair full speed. "Shit, Two-bit—"

He jumped on top of Dally and myself.

"Owwie."

"Get off you big idiot!" Growled Dally.

Soda grinned, laughing. "Hey, I wanna help save her too!"

"Count me in!" Steve cried.

Both Soda and Steve tackled the chair, knocking it over, and then sitting themselves upon Two-Bit. Darry laughed from the couch, pushing Ponyboy and Johnny into the pile. Two-Bit grabbed Darry's ankles, causing him to fall on top of everyone else.

"AGHH! Get your fat, lazy, smelly, _man-bodies_ off of me!" I cried out, only second from the bottom.

"I do not smell." Two-bit declared, his beer breath choking me.

"I think Darry's really broken my ribs this time…" Johnny moaned.

Dally _still_ had his arms around my waist. "DALLAS WINSTON, LET ME GO!"

"Yeeeah, let her go, _Dallllas."_ Two-Bit said, imitating my whining.

"I would, but I think both my arms are broken. Also, shut the hell up Two-Bit."

Darry laughed as he got off Pony and Johnny. "Sorry guys…" He thumped Johnny on the back as Johnny coughed up a storm.

Soda grinned down at me, "I see our heroic efforts didn't work Steve. She thinks we're fat, lazy and smelly."

"Yeah, well. You'd think that if you were on the bottom too!" I cried indignantly.

"Oh, so you like the top?" Steve chuckled.

I glared, and Two-Bit rolled off, taking me with him. "Whee! I've been freed!"

Dally sat up, rubbing his chest and arms. "I think ya'll broke every bone in my body…"

"Nah. We tried. But I don't think we managed." Soda said smiling nastily at him.

I rolled off Two-Bit, not without a "friendly" spank. So I stood up and put a foot on his stomach. "Wanna try that again, buddy?"

"Sure!"

"I thought you only liked blondes—"

"Well, I'm willing to make an exception…"

I glared playfully and walked away, flopping onto the couch between Johnny and Pony. "Howdy." I mumbled. "Hmm, boys, I have a problem. Where are we going to sleep?"

"Who says you're sleeping, dollface?" Steve grinned, then puckered his lips at me.

"Ooh, in _YOUR_ bed!"

"On the couch."

"HER BED! In _HER_ bed."

I rolled my eyes, "You wish, Greaser. I'll pull out some air mattresses. There's the guest bedroom—"

"Mine." Dallas said sharply and walked off into it, looking rather sulky.

"I'll help set up the beds." Sodapop offered and I smiled gratefully.

"I claim, HER BED!"

"SHUT UP TWO-BIT!" everyone roared.


	7. The Pillowfight

So apparently I fell asleep downstairs. I rolled over sluggishly, and then sat up suddenly realizing the dark room wasn't my bedroom, and I wasn't in my comfy bed. "Shit…" I said softly.

There was also the steady noise of snoring and light breathing. I had almost forgotten about my "guests". I guessed my parents weren't coming home. Not like I wanted to have to explain _this _to them anyways.

As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I saw that Johnny and Ponyboy had squished onto one couch. Dallas wasn't anywhere to be found, but peeking into the guest room I saw him snoring loudly on the bed. Everyone else had settled for sleeping on blankets on the floor.

I shook my head and groaned, dragging myself upstairs. I looked at the kitchen clock and groaned, 5:06 AM. "I am going back to bed…"

I dragged myself down the hallway and threw myself onto the bed, only to find I that there was someone already yon it. "OW!"

"Two-Bit!! Ssh!" I hissed, glaring at him, "What are you doing in here?"

"What, do you think I was going to sleep on the floor? Or share the bed with Dally? Get-a-life, sista!" Two-Bit mumbled sleepily, looking up at me grinning.

"Get out."

"Aww, dollface. Too bad!" He shoved me off him, and rolled over.

"It's my bed!" I hissed, smacking him on the shoulder.

"Not anymore, it ain't." He mumbled and pulled the sheets up over his greasy head.

"Get out!" I hissed again, but he just put the pillow over his head.

I rubbed the sides of my temples and groaned, then with some quick thinking for 5 in the morning, I ripped the pillow away from him and started whacking him with it repeatedly.

"GET OUT!"

"No!"

"Yes!" I hit him a few more times, trying to see if he'd get the picture. "Move!"

Two-Bit sat up and grabbed a pillow, bashing me in the head with it. "How do ya like that?"

"What exactly are you too doing?" A tired voice came from the doorway. It was Sodapop.

"Oh! Sorry Soda. I didn't mean to wake anybody up. Well, except for Two-Bit." I said, rather embarrassed. "Two-Bits being stupid."

WHACK! I got hit with the pillow again.

"Sssh!" Sodapop hissed, but then grinned, his award winning grin. "That so?"

"Yeah, I'm being real cruel…" Two-Bit said smugly and raised an eyebrow at Sodapop.

Soda tackled me, stole my pillow and they _both_ started hitting me! I sobbed, laughed and cried until they stopped and we all snuggled into the bed. Everyone was too stubborn to go back downstairs.

Before I could fall asleep, I leaned over to Two-Bit, "You're dumb." I muttered, and drifted off to sleep.


	8. The Bet

"Ugh…"

I rolled over and fell off the bed. Two-Bit and Sodapop had stolen all of my blankets.

"Owwie!" I cried as hit the hardwood floor.

"Breakfast yet?' Two-But mumbled from the bed.

"Ughh…" was all Sodapop could manage.

"Breakfast!" I hissed looking at the clock, "It's 12 o clock…"

"Only 12, like as in noon? Golly, I still need two more hours of sleep." Two-Bit mumbled and pulled the sheets over his head as I stood up.

"Hey, 'bout time you all woke up!" Ponyboy called from the hallway. "Darry made breakfast a few hours ago, but there's lunch on the table if you're interested."

'Oh, that's good." I mumbled, "What do you all wanna do today?"

"Sleep…!" Hissed Sodapop and he pushed Two-Bit out of the bed. "It's mine now…"

Two-Bit spanked me and stood up. "Sure, whatever Soda. I'm gonna go eat."

"I'm going to have a shower." I muttered, pulling some clothes from my closet and running to the washroom, locking the door carefully behind me. There was no need for any, _err_, shower incidents this morning.

After my quick shower, I felt much better and skipped out into the kitchen. "Howdy!"

"… Hi Taylor Ann." Ponyboy said, he was reading the Outsiders.

"Oooh, you're reading the book!" I smiled at him and went over to him, reading over his shoulder. "Do you like it so far?"

"Yeah, it's kind of creepy so far though… I mean, not the book. But that's it's written from my point of you."

I frowned a little at him, "Yeah, it must be really weird."

I was about to further delve into that subject before I noticed how incredibly quiet it was. "Hey, Pony… where is everyone?"

"Oh…um…um… they… uh…"

My eyes went wide. "They did what, Pony?"

"Darry took them shopping. He said he'd find a store and buy some clothes and stuff… I don't know where they got the money or the car…"

"WHAT! Who went with him?"

"Dallas and Johnny…"

"Where's Steve!"  
"Here." Steve mumbled from beside the CD player, looking at it with avid curiosity, "I figure this thing plays music, like a record player. But how?"

"Ah, fifty years of technology my friend. Fifty years." I leaned over him and pressed play, smiling as "The Remembrance Ballad" by Atreyu came on. "Speaking of fifty years of improvements, we should watch a new movie tonight. Something scary. You'll all pee your pants." I smirked and pretended to laugh evilly, standing back up.

"I'm not scared of anything, especially no stupid movie." Steve said, looking at me, as if I had insulted his manliness.

"I bet if you watched the Ring and The Hills Have Eyes, you'll have to sleep close to Darry so the monsters don't get you." I grinned, and Ponyboy blinked.

"Your on!" Steve cried out, puffing up his chest so he looked a lot bigger then me… which he was.

"Okay. You win; you get to do the dishes. For a week." I smirked happily, "If you win…?"  
"I get a kiss." He grinned and gave me a nuggie.

Ponyboy's ears turned red and he laughed at me, "Steve!"

I glared up at Steve after he finished messing up my hair.

"Hey kid, she made the deal." Steve let me go, and glared at Ponyboy for a minute. Steve turned back to me and grinned—it wasn't as sexy a grin as Sodapop's… but it certainly was hot. "You in, Taylor _Ann_?"

I punched him playfully in the shoulder. "Dish washing hands for you, baby."

Two-Bit walked into the living room, cracking a Bud with one hand, the other hand in a bag of potatoes chips. "What's shakin'?"

"Steve and Tay… do ya mind if I call ya Tay? Steve and Tay have a bet! We're gonna watch The Ring with Eyes and The Hills tonight and apparently someone's going to pee their pants!" Ponyboy said rather quickly.

"The Ring and The Hills Have Eyes, Pony." I corrected him and changed the CDs in the player. "I just hope Darry and them don't get into any trouble…"


	9. The Bet II

"Hey, we're home!" Darry's voice cried from the doorway.

I blinked, I had been explaining to Ponyboy and Johnny that The Beatles weren't just for Socs, and that in fact, John Lennon was Jesus Christ himself. With quick realization I jumped off the couch and ran over to Darry, pointing a finger at him. "YOU!"

"…What?" He asked, blinking his icy eyes at me.

"You _left_ the house!" I yelled as Dally and Johnny came through the door carrying bags of clothing and junk food.

"What's wrong with leaving the house?" Darry asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's not a prison." Dally added, glaring at me.

_Hmm, my own harem of Greaser boys…_

"Fifty years have passed! How do you know what you're doing!?" I said glaring up at him, in a panic.

"Well, we just went grocery shopping, and to get some clothes. Boy, oh, boy do you have some funny looking clothes. Jeans sure are baggy." Darry said, scratching his head and looking at me.

"Ugh…"

Johnny had walked over to the couch to join Ponyboy and discus what he had seen in the stores. Dally raised an eyebrow at me, and put some bags down. "I don't see what your problem is, _Taylor._"

"Well, no harm done I guess…" I uncrossed my arms and started to take the grocery bags to the kitchen. "Tonight we're watching a scary movie!"

"Do you star in it?" Dally asked chucking a little.

"Har har." I fake laughed, "You're a comedian… I have a bet with Steve."

"Steve, eh?"

"Yeah, if he wins I have to kiss him. Don't he have a girl?" I asked curiously.

"Uh, I think he did…" Johnny said very quietly, skipping through songs on the CD player.

"What the hell is that?" Dally asked, looking from me to Johnny quickly.

"The Beatles."

"What are you, a Soc?! Turn that crap off, Cade."

I sighed and didn't answer, walking off to the kitchen.

Later that evening, after supper, I managed to gather everyone together, and told them that we were watching two movies tonight.

"Two whole movies? I don't think Sodapop or Two-Bit have that big of an attention span…" Darry said looking at me despairingly.

"Let's get this scary movie started." Steve said rolling his eyes.

"I wanna sit on the couch this time!" I cried bouncing over to the currently empty couch, taking a spot in the middle. Johnny and Ponyboy moved to sit next to me, and Steve took the other side.

"Hey, you sure you don't wanna practice kissing me?" Steve asked smugly.

"You wish."


	10. The Movie

"Let's get this show started!" Two-Bit hollered, slamming his beer can on the coffee table. Oh brother.

I grinned at Steve, "You're going down, Stevey."

"What, I thought I was watching a movie? I don't want to go anywhere!" Steve said, completely oblivious to what I actually met.

"Never mind." I sighed and turned on the DVD, using a remote.

"Woah, that's cool…" Ponyboy said, watching me fight with the remote to work properly.

"Oh yeah, way cool…" I rolled my eyes at the menu of the Ring.

"Eegh, what is that exactly?" Darry asked, making a kind of sickly face at the weird stuff happening on the Ring's menu.

"Sssh, it's a pay attention movie." I said and threw a pretzel at him.

"Oh, shit, well why'd you say Two-Bit could watch it?" Dally asked from _his_ chair.

Two-Bit imitated me poorly: "SssssSssSsSHH!"

Sodapop grinned from the other side of Steve. "Hey, you know ya'lls bet? We're watching two movies…"

"Yeah, what if only one movie scares me?" Steve asked smirking at me.

"I thought you said you weren't scared of anything." I raised my eyebrow.

"Then, that would be a tie!" Sodapop said ignoring me. "What do ya'll do in case of a tie?"

Ponyboy and Johnny fidgeted a little, wanting me to start the movie. Steve threw his arm around my shoulder, "We'll work that out later, won't we dollface?"

"Ugh. Movie. Starting." I grunted, trying to ignore Two-Bit trying to tickle my feet.

So you know all know how the Ring is. It's kind of scary, but I think it's mostly lame. A few times during the movie, Ponyboy had grabbed my by accident, and Johnny almost jumped out of his skin. Darry wasn't particularly interested; he kept rolling his eyes. Two-Bit was too drunk too care, but pretended to be scared for humors sake I suppose. Dally was Mr. Tough, and Sodapop was frightened beyond all reason. As for Steve…

RRRRING.

"Oh, crap phone." I muttered, standing up. Sodapop made a dive for my feet.

"No, don't answer it! We all watched IT! We're all going to DIE!" Soda sobbed. I really couldn't tell if he was faking or not…

I sighed and walked over to the phone, picking it up after the second ring. I was still trying to struggle Soda off my feet.

"…Hello?" I turned away from their watching eyes, and grinned. I knew what I was going to do…

"Who the hell is it?" Steve hollered from the couch.

"Um…" My eyes went wide and I slammed the phone down. "It was a girl… she said… she said… seven days… We're all going to DIE!"

Steve went horribly pale, Johnny sobbed into a pillow, and Ponyboy just kind of sat there watching Soda wither away on the floor, trying to pray. Dally rolled his eyes at me as I started to laugh. He ran over and picked me up over his shoulder.

"Ahh! Now _I'm_ going to die!" I half-sobbed, half-laughed.

Steve glared at me from the couch, "Hey, you lied."

Darry laughed heartily, and Dally put me down, wrapping his arms around me. I elbowed him gently in the gut and broke away.

"So I won that round, Steve Randel!"

"Yeah, well… next movie." He mumbled.

Johnny squeaked, "Do we have to?"

"Yeah. Now this one scared me so much I cried." I said switching the DVDs quickly.

"What, you weren't scared?!" Sodapop cried out and stole my spot on the couch when I wasn't looking.

"Nope, the Ring is lame."

"Now there's a womanly woman after my own heart!" Two-Bit said smirking. "Brave, brave girl…"

I rolled my eyes and returned to the couch. "Move it, Curtis!"

"Uhh, why doesn't Pony sit on the floor?"

"No way!"

"Johnny?"

Steve grinned, grabbed me by the waist and pulled me onto his lap. "Well, start the movie."

I sighed, and with that The Hills Have Eyes started.

I hid behind my hands the entire time; I knew when everything was coming up. Darry looked positively disgusted during the entire film. Steve was too busy laughing at me to be scared…

"That was… very interesting." Darry said disgusted.

"Scary!" I squealed and shook my head. "I'm so gonna have nightmares."

"It's okay, I'll protect you!" Two-Bit smirked.

Steve rolled his eyes, "No, that one was 'lame'."

Dally smiled, "So it's a tie then."

"I guess." I slid down to the floor beside Two-Bit. "What will we do?"

"If it's a tie, you both should win." Ponyboy said quietly. "Steve does the dishes, Taylor has to err…"

"How about an "IOU 1 kiss' card?" I said grinning up at Steve nervously.

"Don't think so, dolly." Two-Bit said, "I've tried that once!"

"You tried to kiss Steve?"

"No! The IOU don't work with Steve, not ever since the last bet we had…"

"Is this a long story?"

"Yes."

"Shut up then."  
"Yes Miss Taylor!"

"Ahem, well… it's past midnight. I think you should all go to bed." Darry grumbled from the couch.

Johnny whimpered and Sodapop cringed, but everyone started clearing the room, heading off to where they were going to sleep. Darry left to go "supervise" them, which left me with Steve.

"Well, Steve, I hope you like soap—" I started, but I was interrupted by a pair of lips. Steve's.

I pulled back quietly after a minute, and he grinned, but I quickly stood up and walked out of the room.

"You're doing the dishes!"

"AW. C'mon!"


	11. The Ouch

"So after that whole ordeal, me and Steve never played strip poker, or got drunk at the same time again." Two-Bit said nodding as he munched on chocolate cake.

"Uh-huh…" I said looking at him, by blue eyes wide. "Never, ever, tell that story again. Ever."

I walked away, taking my can of beer with me. Two-Bit was watching TV on my computer. I walked into the living room and sat next to Pony who was reading the book.

"Hiya. Done reading?"

"Yeah." Ponyboy said rather quietly.

"It's sad." I said lamely.

"Johnny… dies?"

"And Dally. I know. It's scary."

"More then scary…"

"Let's not talk about it then… I don't know if you should tell Johnny or Dallas." I put my hand on his hand, patting it gently. He tightened his grip on my hand, nodded and smiled.

"Where are the rest of the guys?" I asked, letting go of his hand and looking around.

"Darry and Dally went out again."

My eyebrow twitched, and I jumped off the couch, standing up. "They did what? Why?"

Ponyboy raised an eyebrow about that, "I think Dally wanted some smokes… Why are you so touchy about them going out?"

"Don't you think it's kind of strange to have characters from books running around in the real world!?"

Pony looked at me sadly, "They can take care of themselves."

"Yeah, I think we can. Eh, Darry?" Dally's voice whispered in my ear. I compulsively turned around and smacked him in the nose.

"SHIT!" He yelled, grabbing his nose, his eyes watering with pain.

My eyes widened, realizing what I had done. "Oh, fuck! Dally!" I kneeled down beside him.

Ponyboy and Darry looked at each other, trying not to laugh.

"Did you break his nose?" Sodapop asked from the stair railing. "He might deserve it."

"I'm going to kick your ass so hard, Sodapop Curtis…" Dally muttered.

"Ohh, I'm sorry, Dally! Don't… oh… Is it bleeding?" I looked at him frowning.

Everyone seemed to think it was hilarious except for Dally and me. Steve and Johnny had showed up beside Sodapop.

"You alright, Dal?" Johnny cried through a grin.

"No, she fucking almost tore my face off with her hand!"

"He's only doing that so you'll feel bad and let him in your pants." Steve grumbled and looked at Dally sulkily. As if he _wanted_ to get punched in the face.

Sodapop grinned, and Dally shot Steve a dirty look.

Dally grumbled and stood up, still holding his nose and walked downstairs, punching Sodapop in the shoulder on the way down.

"Uh…"

"No need to get jealous, Dallas." Steve called, "Plenty of her to go around!"

"Are you calling me fat?!" I yelled, not noticing Two-Bit sneak up behind me.

"So what's this I hear about Taylor Ann getting around?" Two-Bit asked, surprising me.

I smacked him just as I had Dally, in surprise. But this time, a little bellow the belt.

And with that, Two-Bit and Dally were down.

"AHH! Two-Bit! I'm sorry!"


	12. The Serious

So after putting Dal and Two-Bit out of action, I retreated to my room for some quiet time. I had a few moments to myself, so I slipped my headphones on and curled up on my unmade bed sighing.

Talking to Ponyboy had really made me think. What happens when they leave? What happens if they can't leave? What if they get hurt? Where were my parents? People just don't appear and disappear.

But apparently they did.

I sat up and didn't hear my door open, letting out a sudden sob. Steve and Two-Bit had walked into the room. Two-Bit cried out and jumped on me.

"AHH!"

"AHH!"

Steve smirked and sat down beside us, Two-Bit got off me and I remember my headphones. "Did you really need to do that?" I asked Two-Bit, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but didya have to scream?" He said, attempting to mimic me again. "Or hit me in the—"

I sighed, smiling. Did you. Didya. Then I cracked up laughing, and both Two-Bit and Steve gave me a weird looking.

"What, what's wrong with her?" Steve asked poking me in the forehead.

"I think we broke her."

"No, I'm okay, I'm okay…" I smiled at them. But somehow, they didn't believe me.

"Ya had a sad look on your face." Johnny's voice came from the doorway and he walked in.

"Where didya come from, Johnny-boy?" Two-Bit asked.

"I was there the whole time." He said quietly.

Johnny quiet? _Nah_.

I smiled at him a little, "Okay, you caught me. I was a little sad."

"What is it?" Two-Bit asked, looking at me seriously with his normally cheery gray eyes.

"What if you guys just left the way you came!" I suddenly burst out, tears forming in my eyes. "I don't want you just to… leave!"

Steve looked at me and furrowed his eyebrows, Johnny didn't seem to know what to do, and Two-Bit panicked.

"Don't cry, don't cry. Two-Bit Matthews ain't going anywhere, my lovely lady."

Steve gently put an arm around me, and I felt myself starting to really sob. Two-Bit's hand was on my shoulder, and Johnny came and kneeled down beside me, like a sad puppy.

Steve nodded, "We're not going anywhere."

"Yeah, Taylor Anna-Banana. Yet, anyways." Two-Bit grinned, "I dunno though Stevey. I was thinkin' a takin' this girl to my car for some action—" He would have furthered into his explicit details, but Johnny poked him sharply in the ribs. "Ow!"

I smiled and then laughed a little, "Thanks guys…"

"Yeah, so what are we doing tonight?" Steve asked as Johnny and Two-Bit's hands came off me. Steve felt that he was privileged enough to keep holding me. I corrected him.

"I don't know, I'm out of ideas."

"Let's go into town!" Sodapop appeared at my doorway.

"Into town, with you people? Oh god." I started thinking about all the bad things that could possibly happen. "I see rape, murder, beatings and…"

"So, into town then?"


	13. The Outing

I don't know how they convinced me, but later that night I was in the van sitting between Steve and Dally for the ride into town.

Darry was driving, and Johnny was riding shotgun. Ponyboy, Two-Bit and Sodapop were in the middle seats, which left me with no seat. I was squished between Steve and Dally.

Two-Bit was drinking. Again.

"Keith Matthews! You wanna get arrested?" I said from the back of the car, leaning over the seats and flicking his ear. Bad idea in a skirt, Steve saw it as an opportunity to playfully pull my skirt up over my hips.

"STEVE! DALLY! I'LL KILL YOU!" I screamed far too loudly for the car.

Darry sent us a look from the front seat. "Cool it, kids."

Steve grinned and Dally pet my head, and I tried to shrug their arms off, but game up quickly.

"Two-Bit, get out of the beer." I whined. He would be so hammered by the time we got into town.

"Cool it, dolly, I'm fine." Two-Bit said and then hiccoughed as he turned around and kissed me on the forehead.

"Right, can you guys behave yourselves?" I asked, frowning and leaning back into the back seat.

"Sure!" They all said at the same time. Even Johnny was grinning and laughing.

I sighed, and then Steve picked me up and put me in his lap, my legs lying across Dally's lap.

"Oh great, if it isn't Steve." I mumbled, crossing my arms and looking out the window.

"Yeah, I am pretty great." Steve said smiling.

"She was being sarcastic, dummy." Ponyboy said, and I could see him grinning in the van's mirrors, which made me smile.

"Watch your mouth kid. She's smiling know, she knows I'm great." Steve declared.

Dally grinned, running two of his fingers up my leg.

"Excuse me, Dally. Fuck off." I said bluntly.

"Yeah, Dally. Fawwwwk, awww…f." Two-Bit cried.

"Watch your mouth, Taylor." Darry said from the front of the van.

I raised my eyebrows, looking up at him in the front mirror, "What?"

I then had to swat Dally's hand away.

"You may get the face Steve, but I got the legs, and the uh…" He made several motions with his hands, and then finally decided on pointing at my feet. "And her toes. Yeah, her toes."

Ponyboy laughed a little, and Soda turned around to grin.

"Dally!" I continued to swat his hand away. Steve looked around the car and saw no one looking back anymore, so he thought it was the perfect moment to kiss me. I let him for a few seconds, before Dally's hand distracted me, and I hit him rather hard.

"DALLY!"

"Will you kids shuddap, I'm DRIVING!"

"YEAH, SHUDDAP!"

"TWO-BIT!"


	14. The Kiss

"Where do you guys wanna go first, anyways?" I asked as the car had quieted down a bit. We were pretty much in downtown.

"Let's go to the drive-in!" Ponyboy suggested.

"The drive-in?" I giggled a bit, "Yeah, we'll go to the closest thing to it. To the theatre, Darrel! Turn left."

"…This is a drive in?" Steve asked stepping out into the car once it parked.

"Don't look much like one." Sodapop said, laughing as Steve grabbed me as soon as we got out of the car.

There was no escape.

"Yup, this is the Cineplex. Let's go." I pointed and started walking towards the entrance.

"Boy howdy, ya'll have some funny looking cards nowadays." Johnny exclaimed as he looked at the cars in the lot.

"Yeah, I know…" I smirked, "Alright boys, just don't get into any trouble…" I opened the door for them, and Darry took it for me. I saw Two-Bit waltz over to two blondes, who eyed his greasy hair distastefully.

"Do you think this is a good idea, kid?" He asked quietly.

"Not at all." I responded as I picked up my ticket.

"Well, I'm trying to keep 'em in line."

"Oh, how nice of you. Do you mind cutting off Dally's hand?" I raised my eyebrow up at him, and he messed up my hair. "I don't think you're trying very hard."

"Go on, I'm waiting out here." Darry said, motioning around the lobby.

"By yourself?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, the boys will behave themselves now."

"Nah, they'll be good. I don't want to see the show. I'll be entertained out here. Go on." Darry said, messing up my hair and giving me a shove towards the guys.

I blinked back at Darry, and waved as I dragged Two-Bit away from the girls. They looked like they were ready to dump their Cokes out on him. The girls were now eyeing Sodapop.

"Oh boy, let's go…"

I walked into the theatre and got us some seats. Steve, of course, was following me closely and sat down beside me. Dally was too slow to grab my other side, Ponyboy was sitting to the left of me.

"Can we get some Coke and stuff?" Sodapop asked, standing up.

"Yeah, back in the lobby." I tossed him some money.

"This much for popcorn and drinks?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you're telling me."

"No, I mean, it's this expensive… It was like, a few cents back in…"

"You sound like my grandma, Sodie." I said quietly, "Hurry up, before the movie starts."

The movie wasn't too bad, another slasher-flick. At one point, the main character and the leading lady were about to kiss. That's when I felt Steve's arm around my shoulders, and I couldn't help it… I melted and turned to face him, starring up into his eyes. It was so pathetically romantic; I kissed him of my own free will.

We must have been making out for a few minutes, because Two-Bit who had sat behind us chucked his bucket of popcorn at us, causing the sweet moment to end.

"Ya'll are scarier then the movie!" He shouted, laughing.

Some people in the theatre muttered mutinously about his outbreak.


	15. The Goths

"Ugh. That was the most terrible movie experience, ever." Two-Bit cried loudly, getting a glare from the employees of the Cineplex.

"Why?" I was curious. Curiosity killed the cat.

"Because I had to watch you and Steve make out the whole time!" Two-Bit yelled and then laughed heartily. Everyone turned around to blink at me, or grin at Steve. Dally looked at me sulkily.

"Thank you, Two-Bit. You've sufficiently embarrassed me enough…now SHUT UP!" I cried, turning horribly red and backing right into Darry.

"Oof. Hey kiddo." Darry said looking down at me and raising an eyebrow. "Anyone get into any trouble yet?"

"No." Johnny answered for me. I was busy looking around; too busy trying to find a certain Dallas Winston.

"Shit, where's Dally?"

"Don't worry, he can't have gone for." Steve said, still looking rather proud. "Besides, he's not a little kid, he can take care of himself."

"Yeah, sure that's what I'm afraid of." I muttered, "I'm going to go look for him. You guys stay here."

I headed back the way we came, and that was a huge mistake. Leaving them alone… Because as soon as I left, Dally showed up. He had gone for a smoke.

"Where's the crazy broad?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Lookin' for Dally. Wait. Dally?" Ponyboy blinked, turning around. "Hey, I found Dally, Darry."

"Great. Now we've lost her."

"Woah, look at them people over there." Two-Bit said, pointing to three skinny kids with black hair and white makeup.

"They don't look too good." Johnny said, blinking.

"I think they look like freaks. She—he—whatever has got a ring in its mouth." Dallas said crossing his arms. He then walked over to them, grinning.

"Hello ladies." Dally said and raised an eyebrow. "Going to a funeral? You were more black and make-up then my crazy broad…"

"I'm a boy." One of the teens said indignantly.

"No kiddin'?" Two-Bit said looking at the boy who had declared his gender. "I thought… it was kind of hard to tell, ya know. You being so thin, and uh, dead lookin'."

The trio seemed to take offence to this, "Excuse me?" One of the girls said, the one with the lip ring.

"Well, really, I couldn't tell if ya'll were all boys or girls whatever ya'lls are…" Two-Bit was slurring over his words. A pack of Bud, anyone? "Normally, girls look like… dis." Two-Bit made an hourglass shape in the air.

"You look like this." Dally drew a straight line in the air and laughed.

The other girl, who had short black hair glared deeply at him and pursed her black lips. "You are an idiot."

"Sure, whatever ya say, guy." Two-Bit grinned.

Dally was laughing his head off, "Well, uh, call me then, eh?" He pointed towards the boy.

Before they could do more damage, I had returned.

"Dallas! Keith Matthews!" I practically screamed.

"Wha, oh dead children, I'd like you to meet Tayloooor Anna Banana." Two-Bit said as he pointed at me and bowed.

I glared at Two-Bit, then Dally. "I'm really sorry, you'll have to understand, they're a bit slow in the head."

"HEY!" Dally said, and I shot a dark look at him.

"Right." One of the girls said, "Let's go." She motioned to her friends and walked off, glaring darkly at me as they did.

I sighed and dragged Dally and Two-Bit back to the rest of the group by their ears. Literally.

"OW! Let me go!"

I let them go and glared at them, and the rest of the group broke into laughter. "Oh I suppose you think that's funny? And Two-Bit… stop drinking!" I hissed at him as he cracked a Bud under his coat. "You're going to get us in trouble! Let's go somewhere else, Darry, please."

"No problem, kid." Darry said and I walked close behind him, Steve beside me and Dally on my trial. I left Two-Bit in the capable hands of Johnny and Pony, while Sodapop talked my ear off about "the fancy new drive in".

"Where we going next, guys?"

"Let's get something to eat!"

"Okay… let's go for burgers."

"Yeah!" Two-Bit ran head and jumped onto my back, causing me to fall on my face.

"Ow…"

"TWO-BIT!"


	16. The McDonalds

So, I directed Darry to the nearest McDonalds. Which I knew I would regret, but hey, they wanted burgers…

"This place scares me." Dally said simply, looking at a cardboard cut-out of Ronald McDonald as he munched on his burger.

"You're telling me…" I poked at the ketchup with a fry.

The trip to McDonalds had been fairly uneventful, even a little scarily quiet. Sodapop, Two-Bit and Pony had been whispering in the middles seats, which left me sitting with my arms crossed. Even _Dally_ didn't touch me once.

Johnny came to our table and put down our tray. It was completely full.

"Man! For a scrawny kid, you eat a lot." I said making a face at the four hamburgers on his plate.

Dally lit up a smoke. I blinked at him, "Dally, you can't do that in here."

"I can't do what?" He looked at me with an eyebrow cocked.

"Smoke. You can't smoke in a restaurant."

"Excuse me, sir you can't smoke in here—" A McDonalds employee walked over to Dally and glared at him. "Do you know what that's doing to your lungs?"

I looked at the table, biting my lip, waiting for the impending explosion.

"What do I care? And says who?" Dally asked, leaning back on his chair and taking a long puff on his cigarette.

"Dally…" I mumbled.

"Fine, fine…" He glared at the employee, put out the cigarette on the table. She glared and turned away. "But, really, Missus, lay off the burgers. Your ass is huge."

Johnny finally snorted out in laughter, and the employee turned bright red and glared at Dally. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave, sir."

Great, kicked out of McDonalds.

Needless to say, I wouldn't talk to Dally on the ride home. However, Two-Bit had a lot to say.

"So, Darry, what do you say everyone gets drunk back home, eh?" Two-Bit leaned forward in his seat and grinned at Darry.

"I don't think so, bucko."

"I'm with Darry on this!" I cried from the back seat.

"Aww, c'mon dolly, it'll be fun." Two-Bit turned back to me and grinned. "What, are you chicken?"

"No, I just don't feel comfortable being inebriated in the presence of seven horny teenage boys." I said crossing my arms stubbornly.

"I take offence to that." Darry said from the front seat.

"Well you have to be crazy if you think I'm drinking with you people." I grumbled.

Steve smirked, "Aw, c'mon Taylor Ann."

Now, was I going to regret this, or what.


	17. The Drunks

**I'm back, baby.** Hi guys! So it's been way too long. I decided I owe you some updates, huh? I re-wrote the first fifteen chapters of the story, so they are ripe for re-reading! I hope you enjoy the last few chapters of Then and Now. **I don't own the Outsiders. Don't sue me. :D**

* * *

"**Pass** me another can of—"

"No! Two-Bit!"

"C'mon…"

I was frowning on the couch, with my arms crossed. Apparently Darry and me saying no to everyone getting drunk didn't mean anything.

"Well at least you should have a drink, baby." Two-Bit said, shoving a beer from his pocket into my hand. "Unless you don't drink."

"I drink." I said still frowning. It was the truth; I had been to more then my share of parties. "I don't feel like it."

Sodapop plopped down next to me on the couch, "C'mon sweetie. Have something to drink."

"What is this, grade school?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Talk about peer pressure."

"What?"

"Nothing." I sighed and cracked open the beer. Besides not drinking often, I was a lightweight. Thinking about Steve and Dally, I added: "Just keep Roman hands and Russian fingers away from me."

"Wha…"

"Roaming hands and rushing fingers…" Ponyboy started laughing, "Good one."

I finally laughed for the first time since we left the McDonalds. Dally, Steve and Darry were playing pool and drinking in the other room, a safe enough distance for myself.

"Alright, the rule is, if I've had too much to drink, take the booze away from me." I said carefully, looking at Johnny and Ponyboy.

"No problem." Johnny said, blinking, slowly sipping his beer. I figured Johnny didn't like to drink much, coming from a family of alcoholics.

We spent a good hour laughing and talking in the rec room, enjoying ourselves and "behaving" as Darry would have said. Darrel came in and told he was going to bed around midnight, and by then, I felt my cheeks getting rosy and warm. In fact, I was getting quite drunk.

"It just makes no sense, you know?" I slurred, leaning my head on Sodapop's shoulder.

"What doesn't make sense, Banana?" Two-Bit asked, his head leaning on my knee.

_Oh, I'm Banana now._

"How you all got here. One minute, I'm blow drying my hair, then BAM, the next I'm cuddled up in a chair with Dallas Winston, and the Greasers are in my basement watching cartoons." I sat up and shook my head heavily.

"I say, we don't worry about it." Sodapop said with a nod.

"Agreed." Johnny said solemnly. "I don't miss anything… No Socs and Greasers problem here."

I frowned a little, wanting to discuss gang problems in modern America—er, or Canada as it may have been—then Dally and Steve walked into the room.

"What are you ladies doing?" Steve asked with a grin.

"Having a civilized conversation…" I muttered and stood up, a little dizzily.

"Ooh, so Missy's been into the drink?" Dally asked, raising an eyebrow interestingly.

"Yeah, but don't you even think about coming near me!" I warned, holding my hands out in warning as well as trying to keep balance. "Also, the floor is very uneven over here."

Dally walked over casually, and then threw me over his shoulder as he had done the other night. "How much has she had to drink?"

"Not a lot, Dally." Ponyboy said warily.

"Banana, what'cha doing up there?" Two-Bit said with a grin from the floor.

"You know, I was wondering that myself." I hit Dally open-fist on the back. "Put me down Dallas!"

"Yeahhh, put her down Dallas." Sodapop called from the sofa.

"I don't think I will." Dally said grinning at me pounding on his back.

"You know what, it may be better up here. Then Steve can't—" I was interrupted by being tossed onto the couch. Steve and Dally sat beside me.

"Oh, well this is fun." I groaned into my beer.

"I'm having fun!" Two-Bit called from the floor.

"Well, you won't in the morning." I said quietly, ignoring Dally and Steve glaring at each other. It was hard being so anti-boy when you were tipsy…

**My second** mistake that evening (or morning if you want to get technical) was to continue drinking with Dally and Steven in the room. It all seems like a blur now, but the next morning my head was throbbing. But, I'm getting ahead of myself.

"Steeeve, stop it. You too, Dally!" I giggled, pushing Steve's kisses away from my neck.

The rest of the boys had dragged themselves off to bed, while Dallas, Steve and myself had journeyed upstairs into the living room. Having lost any sense I once had a few hours before, I was letting them, _ahem_, have their way. I don't think anything too wild went on, but I am just glad that a fight didn't happen between the boys… they, uh, shared.

Let's face it; I'm a prize-catch.

Also, Dallas and Steve are really good kissers.


End file.
